Decisions and Consequences
by Mrs. Freese
Summary: Tommy is a good church boy and has always done the right thing but what happens when he meets two women who makes his world go upside down. Writes block again.
1. Chapter 1

Tommy walks slowly to his car. He had an intense workout at the gym and wanted nothing more than to go home and rest. As he was nearly his car he hears someone call out his name and turns to see who could possibly be calling his name.

"Hey you dropped this," Kim tells him as she sprints up to him.

He stands there stunned for a second. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. "I dropped uh my gym membership card?" He holds out his hand dumbfounded as she hands it to him. Tommy's hand was so sweaty he almost dropped the card.

Kim gives a small laugh. "I was walking out the gym a few feet behind you and noticed something fall to the floor as you were walking out." Oh, he is blushing; he is so handsome. "I being the Good Samaritan and all decided to make sure you received your card back." Kim removes her ponytail holder from her hair and shakes her hair out before she runs her hands through her hair. She knows that once she does that she has men eating out the palm of her hand.

Tommy gulps before he replies. "Uh yes, that was the right thing to do; thank you."

Aw, he is shy. "So since we both like to work out how about we meet up and have lunch or dinner sometime?" Kim gives Tommy a winning smile. "My name is Kimberly; Kim for short."

Say something stupid and stop staring at her. "Dinner or lunch will be fine uh whatever you prefer?" Tommy tries to look cool.

"Dinner it is then," Kim types her cell phone number into his phone and walks to her car.

Tommy smiles down at her phone number when a thought occurred to him. "Oh Kim, I can I walk you to your car?"

Kim turns around and smiles at him. "Sure Tommy."

He walks over to her and they walk to her car. "Um I would normally open the car door for you but seeing as you are the driver and all."

"Such a gentleman," Kim smiles at him. "It is a rare discovery to find one."

Tommy laughs. "My parents taught me well besides my mother would go crazy if I did not do the gentlemanly thing and offer."

Kim looks and that is when she notices his keychain. "I see a cross keychain."

Tommy nods his head. "Yes I carry a cross keychain because I am a Christian." "I actually am starting a Jesus karate school." Tommy looks down at his hands. He had not spoken of his idea to his friends let alone a girl. I cannot believe I told her that.

"That sounds awesome," Kim face lights up. "My father is a Christian and very passionate about it." Kim grins, "Living with him I never missed a service."

"What about now," Tommy asks. He could not believe he was this bold with this woman yet he felt at ease with her and could talk to her about anything.

Now it is Kim's turn to blush. "I uh I do not go as often as I should but I am trying to change that." She makes a hand gesture and that is when he notices her tattoo. She sees him staring at her wrists. "Oh it's of a cross resting on a balance beam." "I am a gymnast."

Tommy let his eyes scan over Kim. He had been so enticed by her face that he failed to notice that she had an amazing body. Tommy hears Kim giggle and quickly lifts his eyes back to her face. "Oh I was…"

Kim waves her hand. "No problem people check out my body once they learn that I am a gymnast and want me to help them work out."

"Maybe we can work out sometime as well," Tommy gives Kim a small unsure grin.

"I would enjoy that," Kim unlocks her car door and turns back to Tommy. "Just give me a call and we can set something up." She slides into her car and allows him to close the door. Kim rolls down her window. "Hey maybe next time I can walk you to your car."

Tommy laughs at Kim's joke before he watches her pull off. Wow, I met an awesome girl today. He smiles all the way to his car.

The next morning Tommy visits with his parents. "Dad I will go to the store and obtain the milk for the mash potatoes." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his car keys.

Mrs. Oliver smiles at her son. "We raised such a fine young man."

"Oh you are just trying to compliment him since you forgot to buy the milk earlier today." Mr. Oliver laughs as he settles into his recliner.

"On that note I will fetch the milk and anything else that we may need." Tommy kisses his mother on the cheek and heads out the door. When is the right time to call Kim? Tommy contemplates the answer as he drives to the grocery store. Inside the store, he heads to the dairy section holding a small cart in his hands. He opens the door and takes out a milk; as he is about to close the door he sees a woman behind him. Tommy hands her a milk cartoon.

"Thank you," the woman tells him.

"No problem; my name is Tommy." He shakes her hand.

"I am Katherine but my family calls me Kat." She gives him a smile. He is so hot.

"Nice to meet you Kat…" Tommy did not know what to call her since he was not her family and he had no experience talking to women.

"Kat is fine; so Tommy do you have any plans for the afternoon?" Kat touches Tommy's arm.

Tommy is a little taken aback with her forwardness. "Um I am eating lunch with my parents." He moves hair out of his eyes. I have to call Kim. She is such a beautiful woman. At the idea of Kim fresh in his brain, he immediately smiles.

"You must really love your parents," Kat tells him.

"We only have one pair right unless something happens." Tommy gives Kat a small smile. "I must be going; mom needs the milk for mash potatoes."

Kat frowns. "You did not answer my question Tommy."

Tommy glances at Kat. She was someone who seemed to like to have a good time and he was not sure he wanted to see a woman like that. He looks into her cart. "You drink beer?"

"I am twenty-two after all and judging from your looks I would think you are about the same age." Kat shakes her head. Uh oh he is one of those types. "I am more than someone who likes to hang out and drink." "Just give me a chance to show you."

I was taught to be fair and not judge a book by its cover. "Okay Kat, I will take you up on your offer." He takes out his cell phone. "What is your number?"

Kat quickly gives Tommy her number as if he might change his mind. He will be fun to make mine. I really need a good man for once.


	2. Chapter 2

"So, Adam, I guess this must be my lucky week," Tommy sits down on his couch eating a handful of popcorn from the bowl siting on the coffee table. He was excited but nervous to see how his dates would go. Especially since, he had never been on a real date before.

Adam laughs at one of his best friends since childhood. "Tommy, you have never been on a date before let alone talk to a girl without one of your parents present." Adam reaches into the popcorn bowl. "How do you think you can handle either woman especially since they seem to be more experienced than you?"

Tommy gives his friend a look. "I have spoken to women before without my parents present." "If I can manage to snag two attractive women then I think I can handle dating them both." I think. Tommy looks at the popcorn bowl again.

"The real question is does one of them have any sisters or friends?" Adam munches on popcorn.

Tommy gives Adam an amused look. "What happened to no dating until married?"

"My mother made me take that pledge when I was eight besides what about you and that purity ring you wear?" Adam mocks his friend as he reaches into the popcorn bowl again.

"To be honest, I am a little worried about dating either woman." Tommy runs a frustrated hand through his hair. "Kim is beautiful and has a natural grace to her that makes you want to do things that we were told would put us on the fast train to hell." "Kat has an accent that you could listen to for days and is so pretty." Tommy stands up. "What am I supposed to do?" "I have never been in this situation before and who do we know that can help?" Tommy sips his soda. "My parents would have heart attacks and our small circle of friends is just like us."

Adam looks at his friend before he takes a few sips of his soda. "I think the question is which one would your parents approve of?" "Our parents are normally versatile when it comes to meeting and helping people yet when it comes to a potential wife for either of us well let's just say it would take Jesus coming down and telling them that we belong together." Adam munches on a handful of popcorn for a second. "Neither of those women attends our church; which adds weight to the already heavy load."

Tommy sits back down on the couch. "Honestly, no idea; Kat seems to be wild and up for a good time and Kim, although she has attended church seems to have a streak as well." He takes a deep breath. "Since neither one attends our church that makes it just that much harder."

"Too bad we do not know anyone that well whom we could converse with on the matter." Adam eats a handful of popcorn. "Besides seeing the coworkers at work we rarely spend any time with them and asking our dads is out of the question." "Therefore, we need to ask the internet."

Tommy stares at his friend. "The last time we went on line we almost had to repent for years." "Could you just imagine asking Pastor Clinton for help?"

Adam could only laugh at Tommy's last remark.

The men had gone on Google with the intent to see how to ask a girl out a few years ago when it seemed that everyone else was going out on dates but what they came across scarred them both for life. That is all I will say on the matter. You can use your imagination.

"Still we have enough knowledge now to keep the safe guard on," Adam hops off the couch and walks over to Tommy's laptop. "So where do we begin?"

"Uh what to say; with Kim I was at a loss for words and the words I managed to say were kind of all over the place but she puts me at ease even if it is with a smile." Tommy walks over to his desk and peers down at the screen.

Adam laughs, "I can help you there goofy; just think what would Adam do and you will do fine." "So what about the other girl… Kat was she easy to talk to or did you stupor with her as well?"

"Surprisingly I was witty and clever." "It did seem as though I was reprimanding her at one point." Tommy rolls his eyes before he pushes Adam out the way. "I think I can manage." He begins typing away on the keyboard leaving his friend with his mouth agape for a few seconds.

"Ouch dude, a simple excuse me would have worked just fine." Adam resisted the urge to knock his friend out the way. I wonder if I will have my chance to have two women like me at the same time and are both good-looking with a sense of humor.

A few hours later, Tommy thinks that he has enough information to ask both women out on dates and Adam, who had enough of watching Tommy sweat decided to go home and watch some television. I hope that after a few dates I will find which one to date monogamously. He picks up his cell phone and dials Kim's number. Tommy holds his breath until she answers.

"Hello, hello is anyone there?" "Is anyone there?" Kim asks.

Tommy clears his throat. "Oh sor… sorry Kim, I uh had something in my throat."

Kim suppresses a giggle. He is so adorable even when clearing his throat. "That is okay; how is your day going so for?"

"I am having a good day and how is your day going?" Tommy sits down on his desk chair glad that Adam had decided to leave. He did not trust Adam around while he was still in the fresh phase of dating two gorgeous women.

"Well it was alright but now it is great since you called me," Kim sits down on her bed.

Tommy smiles as he runs his hand over his desktop. "I am flattered by the compliment." He blushes; glad that he was talking to Kim on the phone instead of in person.

He must be blushing at that comment. "I aim to please Oliver," Kim leans back on her bed. "So what do I owe the pleasure of this phone call; not that I mind you calling me anytime."

"We need to plan our dinner date," Tommy bites his bottom lip. "I mean if you still want to go on a date with me." What if she found someone more experienced.

Kim cannot suppress her giggles any longer. "Of course, silly I still want to go on our date."

Tommy lets out a relieved breathe. "Where would you like to go?"

"Oh there is a new club where you can get tattoos and drink till you pass out." Kim jests.

"Uh I think we should stick to a nice restaurant," Tommy suggests.

Kim sits up. "How about I cook dinner?"

"How would that be a date if I do not take you out?" Tommy wanted to impress Kim and really had no idea how the dating World works. He frowns slightly.

"Well we can make anything into a date Tommy," Kim hops up out of bed. "I bet your mother wants you to find a woman who can make a mean meal and I intend to be that woman, so I will cook and you just bring yourself over and enjoy yourself."

"You do make a valued point," Tommy grins into the phone. She does want me to marry someone who can keep my stomach full with home cooked meals.

"So I will cook the feast and you will be amazed," Kim lunges for her walk-in closet.

In another part of Angel Grove, Kat was beyond frustrated that Tommy had yet to call her and she thought that maybe he would not call her after all. I mean I did come off as a wild and direct. Kat became so infused in her with thoughts that she almost did not hear the telephone ringing. She rushes to grab it before the person decided to hang up. "Hello, this is Kat," she says in a huff trying to catch her breathe.

"Hey Kat, this is Tommy," Tommy was fixing his hair; he thought about cutting it but just the thought of him parting with his long locks made him sick to his stomach.

"Oh hi, Tommy, I was wondering when you would call," Kat was beaming.

Tommy smiles at his hair in the reflection of the mirror inside his bedroom. "I was wondering what you are doing tomorrow after?"

Kat smiles at the phone. "Well I think that is pretty obvious; I am having lunch with you duh."

"You like to get straight to the point but I can learn to like it," Tommy was feeling confident since his talk with Kim. "I hate to cut this conversation short but I have something to do."

"Aw too bad; the sound of your voice is so intoxicating," Kat frowns into the phone.

Tommy smiles to himself. I hope I can be this bold when I meet up with both women. "See you tomorrow; bye." He grabs his keys.

"Bye, Tommy," Kat hangs up the phone and rushes to her closet.

Tommy checks his breathe before he rings the doorbell at Kim's residence.

Kim counts to ten before she opened the front door. She did not want to seem too anxious but Tommy seemed like a guy that came along once in a million years. Kim opens the door and smiles up at Tommy. "Right on time; that is a good quality to possess."

"My mother taught me how to be a gentleman," Tommy walks inside as Kim moves aside. "These are for you; I hope they are to your liking." He hands her the bouquet of pink and white roses inside a black box with a red bow on it.

I will be sure to thank your mother. Kim holds out her hands and accepts the flowers. She closes the door and opens the box. "Oh my, Tommy they are beautiful." Kim smells the roses. "They smell divine." "Welcome to my humble abode."

Tommy surveys the house. "This house is incredible and you have astounding land." "I always wanted to travel to this part of town or should I say country part of town."

"I do enjoy my privacy but do not be mistaken I have a flat downtown." Kim moves closer to Tommy. "Want a grand tour of my home?" She picks up a vase and puts the roses in it.

She just moved closer to me. "I will like that." "That is a nice vase."

"Thank you, my mother brought it back when my parents took a trip to Paris, France." Kim smiles as she pours water from a water jug into the vase then gives Tommy a tour of her home ending with the dining room. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving; I forgot to eat lunch today," Tommy pulls out Kim's chair.

Kim sets her napkin in her lap. "Well it's a good thing I made a mini feast then and let me tell you I am not one of those girls who eats a half of spoonful and is full." Kim eyes her cup of juice. She preferred wine tonight but she knew Tommy might not approve.

"My mother is the same way although she cannot retain a figure like yours." Tommy sits down in his chair and puts his napkin in his lap. Whoa, where did that come from? He blushes before he looks at Kim. "I know that you attended church at some point and I do not know if you still pray before you eat but I like to pray before I eat."

Kim grins at him. "I pray before I eat and the last time I was in a church was about half a year ago." Kim clasps her hands together. "I personally think you should say the prayer."

Tommy nods his head. Kim is definitely coming off as someone I can take to meet my parents although I will need to work on her attending church more. He bows his head and clasps his hands before he says a short prayer. "Kim, when my aunt Francine prays be prepared because she prays for the longest time and she prays for everything and I do mean everything from the calories in the food to the people eating the food not chocking."

"You cannot be serious," Kim's eyes grow as big as saucers.

"I am dead serious," Tommy chuckles. "Let's just say that on Holidays she is not allowed to say the prayer because if she did then we would starve to death and the food would be rotten."

Kim scoops some mash potatoes onto her plate. "At my parents' home; we prayed but thank God it was not like your aunt Francine but my uncle Allen prays sort of like her."

Tommy accepts the mash potato bowl from her and scoops some onto his plate. He grabs the gravy next. "This looks and smells delicious, Kim," Tommy adds some roast beef to his plate.

"I was planning on cooking it soon and thought today was a good day as any to make it." Kim adds a few carrots to her plate before she adds some roast beef.

"This roll is buttery but cheesy; no need to add anything to eat or any of it for that matter." Tommy bites into the roll. "No need for salt or pepper; where did you learn to cook like this?"

Kim sips her juice. "My mother loves to travel and is big on different cultures; so wherever we went I learned how to cook something from that country and she had me take culinary classes in high school. Since she knew that once people where going to college I was going to the Pan global games then the Olympics, so all my college time was through the good old internet."

"I went to a Christian college, so I guess the typical college experience as most people would think was different for my friends and I as well." Tommy drinks some of his juice. I am so glad she has juice and water instead of wine or some sort of alcoholic beverage.

Kim nods her head in agreement. "Some people say that they loved the parties and drinking but others would have rather went to parties like I did with celebrities and such." Kim eats a spoonful of mash potatoes. "Personally I think my parents would have enjoyed it if I had gone to parties with no booze or sex."

Tommy looks at Kim with a curious look. Is it polite to ask her about sex? He begins to blush for even considering asking her about sex. Tommy hardly even knew Kim to ask such a thing.

Kim drinks some of her juice. "I think it is perfectly okay if you want to discuss sex on the first date." "Depending on the person; some discuss it first and others skim around until probably the third or fifth date." "What do you want to know?"

Tommy was flabbergasted that Kim could read him so well. Normally he prided himself on being able to keep a poker face. "When was the first time you uh had sex; if you are not a virgin." He has to take a sip of water after that question.

"Does a born again virgin count?" Kim laughs at Tommy's expression. "Yes I know about being a born again virgin and born again Christian."

Tommy's face turns redder than a cherry tomato. "I did not mean to imply…"

Kim interrupts him. "No need to apologize Tommy; my parents are religious especially my father." "My dad thinks I still am one; he seems more like your parents combined than my mother." Kim eats a piece of roast beef. "She is religious but she does have a wild side and that is where my dad says I get it from," Kim laughs.

I am taught to stay away from women with wild streaks yet that is what I seem to want. Maybe I should have a talk with Kim's father. When do I meet the parents? Tommy chews a piece of roast beef as he contemplates an answer. "Your father and my parents would get along just fine."

"Yeah, I agree and I lost my virginity to a man named Josh when I was eighteen." Kim chews a forkful of carrots. "We had been dating for two years and thought about getting married."

Tommy smiles at Kim. "It is not so bad that you lost it if you two were thinking about getting married." "My parents want me to wait until marriage but my father told me that if I found the right woman and we had premarital sex than he would excuse it if married."

Kim gives him an amused look. "Josh was the only man I slept with; I felt like it was the right thing to do at the time but thinking back I should have waited."

"Those darn teenage hormones huh," Tommy, laughs.

"My teen sister Francis never lets me live it down." Kim rolls her eyes.

Tommy nearly joked on his juice. "You have a twin sister!"

Kim shakes her head. "Yes, I am afraid so." She bites into a roll. "She is the apple of my parents' eye. Kim rolls her eyes.

"I am sure that is not true." Tommy smiles at Kim. "I have an older brother and my parents love us just the same."

"Yours might but mine does not." Kim moves hair out of her face. "Growing up with Ms. Perfect was terrible; she is a certified genius at everything she does except sports but being a devoted Christian helps make up for that." She jabs her fork into her roast.

Tommy places a hand over Kim's hand and takes the fork from her. "Whoa, so I take it that your sister is a testy subject for you."

"Can I have my fork back; I promise to be nice to my roast," Kim holds out her hand.

Tommy reluctantly hands over the fork. "I take it she was the favorite?"

"Yeah; she is a genius plus she always did the right thing," Kim uses her fork for good and uses it to eat a piece of roast.

"I am sure you do the right thing as well." Tommy eats some mash potatoes.

Kim looks him in the eye. "Most of the time but she seems to be perfect." "Such as waiting to have sex until she was married, never sneaking off or breaking curfew, knowing her Bible verses, and seeming to accomplish everything perfectly on the first try."

"Oh Kim, nobody's perfect and I am sure she has her flaws." Tommy eats his last piece of roast beef. "My brother and I were sort of in a competition with each other but we made sure to keep it on a Christian level." Tommy wipes his mouth on his napkin. "That was delightful."

"I am glad you liked it," Kim begins clearing away the dishes.

Tommy stands up and tries to help.

"I can do it, you just sit there and relax," Kim carries a few dishes to the kitchen. When she turns to walk back into the dining room, she spies Tommy with dishes. "I thought I told you to sit and relax." Kim has a smile on her face.

"My mother would murder me if I did not help you," Tommy sets the dishes on the counter. "So do you want me to bring in the rest of the dishes or begin washing the dishes?"

"Tommy I have a dishwasher for that; how about you bring the rest of the china in here and I will load the dishware in to the dishwasher, then we can have dessert." Kim began rising off the dishes in the sink before loading the tableware into the dishwasher. She scoops the remaining food into containers and watches Tommy bring in the rest of the dishes. After she is finished in the kitchen, she smiles at Tommy. "How about some dessert," Kim walks him over to a different area in her kitchen. "I will admit it I am a baker and all these gorgeous dessert are homemade."

"Wow," was all Tommy could say as he stares at the cakes, pies, cookies, and other desserts.

"I also have homemade ice cream and gelato in the freezer," Kim adds.

"Marry me," Tommy tells Kim.

Kim laughs before she takes out two saucers and two spoons. "As much as I loved to hear that; I think for the time being I have thought of a plan that will make you purpose with a ring." Kim begins cutting small pieces from the cakes and pies. She adds a few cookies and scoops two ice cream flavors onto his saucer. Kim slices herself a piece of cake and a scoop of ice cream.

Tommy grins from ear to ear as he accepts the saucer.

"How about we eat dessert in the living room," Kim leads the way to the living room with her saucer and spoon in hand. "So tell me something about yourself?" She site down on the couch and takes a bite of cake.

Tommy sits down next to her. "I do not have the best memory."

Kim stares at Tommy for a second. "I find that a little hard to believe."

"My family and I pray about but I still forget things sometimes." Tommy scoops of some ice cream. "Do not get me wrong prayer has helped me tremendously but I still forget sometimes."

"Oh well, we all have our vices; like I love shopping," Kim smiles.

Tommy laughs, "I highly doubt that counts as a vice."

"Ha, tell that to my dad," Kim scoops up some ice cream.

"I thought that was typical for girls to do; my mother loves her Bible and all but when she spots a good sale, the men in the house go into hiding." Tommy eats a piece of cake.

Kim grins, "I know your mother and I will get along perfectly."

Tommy ponders the thoughts. Would Kim and my mother actually get along? "Not to be too bold but would you like to come with my family and me to church and dinner?"

"I would love to," Kim lets out a little squeal. I am meeting the family already; he is definitely worth keeping. "I brought a new dress that I have been dying to try out… and going to church of course." Kim smiles as she eats a spoonful of ice cream.

Yeah they will definitely get along great. Tommy eats the last of his pie. "That was amazing."

Kim nods her head before she takes his saucer and sets it on top of her saucer. "How about I load these into the dishwasher and we can think of something to do."

Tommy slightly frowns as he watches Kim walk to the kitchen. Uh oh, what are we going to do? I am not making love until I am married and I still feel uncomfortable to kiss.

"Want to watch a movie or play a board game; I have Monopoly and Life." Kim smiles at him.

"Oh great, I love board games but Monopoly can take hours." Tommy grins at Kim. I knew I liked her for a reason.

Kim walks over to a closet and pulls out a few board games. "Now Tommy, I am warning I like to compete and win." "I am a seven time gold medalist winner after all."

"I am the gold winner in church trivia," Tommy adds as he helps Kim set up the first board game. He hands her the dice, "Ladies first."

"Gladly," Kim takes the dice and rolls. Wow, guess I do not need that glass of wine after all.

Tommy does a mock eye roll as he takes the dice from Kim. "Maybe I should say a prayer to take away that competitive spirit of yours."

"I thought we were taught not to steal people's things," Kim rolls the dice. "Ha, a twelve, now a few spaces from boardwalk." Kim hands Tommy the dice and their fingers lightly caresses. She gives a little shiver as she feels a bolt of electricity between the two of them. Kim looks into Tommy's eyes with a look of desire.

From Tommy's place on the carpet, he stares into Kim's eyes and leans forward. He grabs the back of Kim's head, softly massages her cheek, and tilts her head towards his. Before he gives it a second thought, he kisses Kim.

Kim kisses Tommy back with a passion. It had been a year since she dated anyone and an even longer time kissing someone. Instinct tells Kim to step up the kiss and sit in his lap. Normally, Kim would not sit in man's lap who was not her father or Santa Claus but she felt the urge to be closer to Tommy. Kim glides her tongue into Tommy's mouth and rubs her hands over his shoulders and the sides of his body. Kim continues to kiss Tommy while she positions them so that she is lying on top of him.

Tommy loves the feel of Kim's lips, tongue, and hands. He slides his tongue to match Kim's tongue. With the new position change, Tommy caresses Kim's back. He loves the feel of Kim pressed up against him.

His lips and tongue feel heaven send. Kim reaches for the bottom of Tommy's shirt.

Wait a minute; what am I doing. Tommy puts his hands on top of Kim's fingers and moves his mouth away from hers. "I am sorry Kim but I cannot do this." Tommy slowly rises with Kim on his top of him and gives her a weak smile.

Kim hops off Tommy embarrassed. "I am sorry Tommy; I do not know what came over me."

"No Kim, I think we are both sorry for letting our emotions run high," Tommy stands up. "I guess I had better be going now."

"Wait a minute, Kim stands up. "Be right back." She walks over to a drawer and pulls out a camera. "I want to make sure when we pick up where we left off since I am wining of course." Kim takes a few pictures of the game.

Tommy laughs, "Uh you think you were winning." She knows how to make the situation not awkward any more. He smiles at Kim. "Thanks for a fun evening."

Kim studies Tommy's profile. "Was I your first kiss?"

Tommy chocks on his words for a second. "Uh… um what makes you say that?"

Kim gives Tommy a wide smile. "I just know besides if it was then I would be the luckiest girl in the World." "Remember you do not lie."

"Yes that was my first kiss," Tommy blushes.

"See that was not so bad now was it," Kim sets the camera down on the coffee table. "How about a doggy bag; I think you deserve it."

Tommy gives Kim one of his most charming smiles. "Sure, I would like that."

Kim walks into the kitchen with Tommy following behind. "So, for the Sunday dinner; should I bring something or is that insulting your mother?"

"She would love if you brought anything but you really do not have too." Tommy smiles at his doggy bag. "I will call you soon." He resisted the urge to kiss her again and let her walk him to the front door.

"Where did you learn to kiss like that?" Kim asks.

Uh oh I cannot tell her I learned from the internet. "Um my brother told me about kissing." Well that is half-true; we had discussed it.

"I will be happy to bake him a batch of cookies or something." Kim smiles at Tommy resisting the impulse to look at his swollen lips.

"That would make his head bigger than what it already is." "Good night Kim."

"Good night Tommy." Kim smiles at him before she closes the door.

He leans against the doorframe. I just had my first kiss.

Kim cleans up the board game and puts away the camera before she runs to her bedroom closet and begins finding what she deems will be church appropriate. The dress I brought was nice for my church. What if it is not appropriate for Tommy's church.

Tommy moves from the doorframe and walks to his car. I kissed her and she was lying on top of me. What was I thinking? I need to talk to Adam before my date with Kat. We can say a prayer to keep my hormones in check. He will be upset that I did not ask Kim if she had any single friends. Oh well, I can always ask her when I pick her up for church Sunday. He drives off still amazed that he had his first kiss and touches his still swollen lips. I wonder if people will see me and know that I kissed a Kim. My mother cannot find out or else she might locked me up and make me read the Bible while she sprinkles holy water on Kim.

Inside Kim's home, she is satisfied with her outfit for church and how her hair will be. I sure hope he calls before Sunday. He is perfect and I should have had more restrain to show him that I can be a good girlfriend and we all know where that leads to marriage of course.


	3. Chapter 3

"I cannot believe I not only kissed Kim but she was on top of me and I had my hands on the bottom of her dress." Tommy runs a hand through his hair.

Adam raises an eyebrow. "How well did you do and what was it like?"

Tommy sighs before laughing. "It was incredible." He touches his lips thinking about the first kiss. "Being close to Kim and kissing her brought out this other side of me."

"A side that should stay in hibernation until you are married," Adam mocks his mother. "My mother would make me stay away from you till you were cleansed of your sins."

Tommy shakes his head. "We need to really get you a date."

"Well, coming from Casanova, you should be able to help me land a lady." Adam grabs his keys. "Tell me which one is the better kisser, I will go home and think that your life for once is my life." Adam waves goodbye to Tommy and walks to his car.

Tommy follows Adam's example and grabs his keys before he locks the door. On the drive to the restaurant, he contemplates how this date will go and how he will end the date. As he parks the car, he grabs the flowers out the backseat. Tommy walks into the restaurant and spots Kat sipping on a drink that he had a gut feeling had alcohol in it. He walks over to her. "Hello, I see that you are a little early or did I get the time wrong?" Tommy hands Kat the flowers before he sits down in his seat.

"No, I was a little early and thank you for the flowers." Kat smells the flowers. Damn, I was trying to sneak in a drink before he arrived. "So, they have great cheeseburgers here."

Tommy smiles at Kat. "Then I will try the cheeseburger and see if they have something to put your flowers in?" He signals for a waiter.

Jane, the waiter, walks over to the table with a gorgeous man. "Hey, my name is Jane and I will be your server for the day." She hands Tommy a menu with a smile.

Kat pretends to clear her throat. How dare she ignore me and flirt with my date.

"Oh sorry," Jane thrusts a menu at Kat. "Our special today is potato soup but we are known for our cheeseburgers." Jane pulls a pen and paper from her apron.

Tommy nods to let Kat order first. "I will have a cheeseburger with fries and a diet dr. pepper."

Jane gives Kat a look "Are you sure because you just had one of our new signature drinks…"

Kat interrupts Jane. "No thank you, one is enough." Not really, Kat thinks.

Whatever, Jane eyes read. She turns back to Tommy. "What would you like?"

"My name is Tommy and I would like a cheeseburger with steak fries and a coke."

"Okay, I will be back with your order." Jane sneaks a glance at Tommy before she walks off.

Tommy smiles at Kat. "You could have ordered another drink; I would not have minded."

"I decided one alcoholic drink is enough; a new thing I am trying out." Kat smiles as her drink is set on the table. "I would not want your mother to get the wrong impression of me or think that I am trying to corrupt her innocent son."

"The thing is that she has no idea I am even dating, so no harm done," Tommy sips his soda.

Is it too early to ask to meet his parents? "What are your plans for next weekend?" Kat messes with the hem of her dress.

"I have a few events planned but I could find the time to squeeze you in."

Kat gives him a curious expression. "Am I hearing you right?"

"What do you mean," Tommy asks her innocently.

"Oh, just the fact that you sound like someone who has had years of dating experience when I presume you have none." Kat looks at the server bring over the food. That was fast even for here. "I thought I was the first person that you went out with?"

Tommy grins at the server. "To be honest you are the second woman I have had a date with."

"Well that is a little hurtful to my ego and my brain," Kat eats a French fry.

"Kat, it was only one date besides I am new to the dating scene. "Tommy bites into his cheeseburger. "This is a good cheeseburger."

"Glad you like it; especially since I have them cook the majority of my meals." Kat eats another fry. "What, Tommy, stop looking at me like that." "I have never been the Suzie homemaker type but maybe I can try for you," Kat gives Tommy a flirtatious smile.

She is so pretty. "I would like to see you try," Tommy eats a steak fry.

"I like this new side of you Tommy," Kat bites into her cheeseburger.

"Actually Kat you really do not know me that well to being with." Tommy eats another fry.

Maybe I will meet the parents and be married before I know. Take that mum. Kat was not paying attention to her leg and her leg brushes up against Tommy's leg.

Tommy likes the feel of Kat's leg. After this, I am going home and repenting. He looks up and sees the waiter approaching. We are almost done eating; why is she coming over here?

Jane approaches the table with the gorgeous man. "I just thought you would like to see the dessert menu." Jane hands him a menu.

Tommy looks over the menu. Well, I do have my workout with Adam tomorrow, so I guess I can eat a slice of triple chocolate cake. "The triple chocolate cake looks good." He hands Kat the menu. Tommy grabs his cell phone out of his pants pocket. He has a new text message from Kim. Hey, Handsome want to do a double date with one of my best friend's and I. Tommy smiles down at the phone and takes back. Sure just let me know the day and time. He puts the phone back into his pocket. "Anything look good?"

"Vanilla ice cream with the lemon cake looks appetizing." Kat hands the waiter the menu with a smug look on her face. He is mine. "So Tommy, find anytime to squeeze me in?"

"Um, let me get back to you; I have plans with my friend and my mother may need me for something." Kim has reminded me that I needed to help Adam find someone to date. Tommy grins at the server as she returns with his dessert. "Thank you."

Jane gives Tommy a seductive smile. "No problem and come back anytime."

"We may come back sometime," Kat tells Jane. She loops her arm around Tommy. "So I have time to kill want to hang out at my apartment?"

Tommy contemplates the answer for a second. "What would you have in mind?" He was still not over yesterday and what happened with Kim.

"We could watch a movie," Kat suggests.

That would mean sitting next to each other in the dark. "I just remembered I have to help my friend with something." Tommy gives Kat a quick hug before he darts to his car.

Kat watches Tommy sprint to his car. Damn, maybe a movie was not such a good idea. I need to call Tanya and see what she has planned for the rest of the day. "Hey, Tanya what are you doing for the rest of the day?"

Tanya eyes her boyfriend. "Nothing, what happened?" She rises out of bed. "Was Mr. Wonderful not into you; are you too much of a bad girl for him?"

"No I think I just wanted to move a little fast especially after hearing that he took another girl out on a date." Kat hops into her car and begins to drive home.

"Bummer, did he say who she was?" Tanya slips on her jeans.

"No but she was his first date ever and I wanted to be to make it more special," Kat turns a corner. "What if he is still seeing her and she is the type of girl his family would approve of?"

"Well than I will find you someone who is up to your standards of fun," Tanya kisses Rocky before she grabs her keys.

"No, I want him, Tanya; he is perfect and I am not looking for a hookup." Kat pulls into her apartment complex and sees Tanya waiting at her door. She hangs up her cell phone. "Is that a bottle of one of my favorite wines?"

Tanya waits until Kat opens the door before she hands her the bottle. "I thought you could use it," Tanya tells her as she walks into the kitchen and gets to glasses. "So, we need to find out who this girl is and what kind of relationship Tommy and her share."

"How to do that without coming off as a jealous," Kat pops open the wine and pours it into the two glasses. "He has it all: looks, he's smart, funny, honest, personality, and a career (I think).

"Well than we had better turn you into something he wants," Tanya drinks her wine.

Kat makes a face. "Ouch that hurt."

"I am only giving you what you want to hear," Tanya walks back into the kitchen and grabs a bag of chips. "The only thing we would need to do is make you presentable for his parents because let's face it you do not have the grace."

"Hey," Kat reaches into the chip bag.

Tanya shrugs her shoulders and eats a chip. "So, that means shopping but after my wine of course." She pours herself another glass.

Kat only nods in agreement after she sips her wine.

In another part of Angel Grove, Tommy is on his phone talking to Adam. "So, I have done the impossible and got you a date for next weekend."

"Ha-ha you are so funny," Adam switches the channel on the television. "Is she pretty?"

"Wow, I thought you would ask if she is into God but no you ask if she is pretty and although I have never met her before I believe in Kim's taste." Tommy shakes his head.

"What we all have our little sins besides I want a babe like you or should I say two babes."

Tommy rolls his eyes. "See this is why you need to be supervised when online; it makes you loopy." "Maybe you two could meet up before next weekend if that will help."

Adam nods his head. "It sure will." Let me know if she is a dog or not.

"I will call Kim and set it up." Tommy smiles at the phone.


End file.
